Crystal Blue and Fiery Amber
by FH10188
Summary: Hollyleaf has died, sending Lionblaze into a spiral of depression. With the help of a fiesty Sandstorm, he recovers just in time to realize that a new threat hangs over the Clans by a thin thread. With unexpected attacks from the other Clans, ThunderClan's chances for survival dwindles. And when disaster strikes once again, Lionblaze must keep an eye on a seemingly loyal Clanmate.


Shadows danced across the hollow as Lionblaze peered out of the warriors' den. He saw Bramblestar and Squirrelflight napping on Highledge. After Squirrelflight was named as deputy, they had quickly rekindled their relationship. Hazeltail and Icecloud were convinced that she was expecting kits. Lionblaze thought that that was nonsense, he wouldn't mind more kin. Maybe he could even mentor once.  
Ever since Hollyleaf died, Lionblaze had become a shell of his former self. He never hunted, patrolled, or carried out his warrior duties. He became bitter, cold and distant. The only cat he talked to was Jayfeather, but even then he never engaged into a full conversation.  
On the other side of camp, newly debuted couples Foxleap and Blossumfall and Molewhisker and Icecloud sat. Lionblaze felt a pang in his chest at the sight of the obviously giddy cats sharing tongues. He had once loved, but she had denied him. And, even if she wanted to change her mind, he wouldn't let her. Nobody wanted to love a monster like him. Lionblaze had blamed himself for his sister's death. He believed that if he had been there for her, instead of protecting ShadowClan, she'd still be alive. He would've killed Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, Brokenstar and Tigerstar to protect Hollyleaf. He would've protect her with his own life. But no, he was partly responsible for her death.  
"Hey, Lionblaze!" a shrill voice called out, breaking him from his silent brooding. He turned to see a kit bouncing a tail-length away from his muzzle Seedkit. He was suprised that she'd haden't become an apprentice yet. Maybe she had. He let out a low growl.  
Seedkit jumped. "Sorreltail! That big mouse-brain Lionblaze growled at me!" she squealed.  
Lionblaze turned his attention away from the kit and onto the hollow. The gorse barrier rumbled and Millie's hunting patrol padded into camp. Millie held a thrush, Brackenfur a vole, Graystripe a mouse and Sandstorm two moles. They deposited their prey onto the fresh-kill pile. Lionblaze's eyes narrowed as the pale-coated she-cat walked into the warriors' den.  
"Good morning, Lionblaze," she mewed. "The Sky-tree's swarming with prey today."  
Lionblaze scoffed. Sandstorm was just trying to make him get out of camp. But Lionblaze was no fool.  
"I'm not going hunting. Stop trying to incourage me to leave the hollow!" he snarled.  
Sandstorm bristled. "Well, what else do you around here?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her voice down. "You are a warrior in a Clan. You need to be responsible, LIonblaze! You're not an elder or a kit!"  
He shrugged. "So what, Sandstorm?" he asked carelessy.  
"You're breaking the warrior code," she explained as she settled down into a moss nest. "Hollyleaf wouldn't have liked that. She'd want you to do as much as you can."  
"Shut up! You know nothing that Hollyleaf would've wanted!" he spat.  
Sandstorm's eyes filled with dissapointment. "I miss her too, Lionblaze. She was my kin also. But I bet that she doesn't want to see you mope around here."  
"You're not her kin."  
"I am so!" she glared. "Leafpool is my daughter, and you are her son."  
"Okay, so you are my kin. Happy now?"  
She shook her head. "Actually, I'm not. ThunderClan had lost too many cats as it is, and now you! Firestar wouldn't be proud of you. You are part of the most important prophecies in Clan history. You can do pretty much anything you want. You know, Bramblestar's second choice for deputy was you. But now, you probably don't have a chance if that position opens."  
Lionblaze's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean if that position opens? Bramblestar's been Clan leader for only around three moons. Surely he can't lose his lives this soon?"  
"No!" Sandstorm snapped. "I don't mean that! I meant if something happened to Squirrelflight," she mewed, her green eyes gaining a guarded expression.  
"Something happening to Squirrelflight?" Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. "So the rumors are true? She's pregnant!"  
"Say that she or Bramblestar might have mentioned it to me. Do not tell anyone, Lionblaze. She'd never forgive me," Sandstorm warned.  
"I won't," he mewed. "May I mentor one?"  
"Not if you keep dissing your warrior duties. Leaf-bare will be here soon and we'll need all the hunters we can get."

Authors's Note: I've already written to like page 40 cause I get bored in class when the teacher is talking. Oh and I need a beta reader so send me a message if you want that position. I'll try to update around every week or something like that. This story will have many surprises ;) !  
-Fireheart10188


End file.
